A Twin's Story
by Kuro Phantom Kaage 1511
Summary: Please read! Please! I never owned MBC Anime and if you like or love it. REVIEW. FAVORITE. FOLLOW!


**ME: I KNOW I SHOULD BE UPDATING CHOSEN LIGHT OR WISH. BUT I AM STILL THINKING OF A PLOT. SORRY GUYS PLEASE FORGIVE ME BUT HERE IS A STORY THAT HAS BEEN IN MY MIND FOR THE PAST 4 DAYS. **

**CHARACTERS:**

**GINGAKU HAGANE **

**GINGANA HAGANE (GINGA'S YOUNGER TWIN SISTER, OC)**

**KYOUYA TATEGAMI (PRINCE)**

**MADOKA AMANO (KYOUYA'S COUSIN, PRINCESS)**

**RYUUGA (GENERAL OF KYOUYA'S ARMY, IN LOVE WITH MADOKA)**

Once upon a time; in a far away kingdom there rule a king and a queen. They were the most powerful rulers of all but loved by everyone. But King Ryo and Queen Tsukiyo were very desperate. For they still have no child to rule their kingdom. But a miracle happened, the queen was pregnant many people were filled with great joy.

Then the queen now gave birth to a boy and a girl. They were twins to be exact. Then they now named their twins. The boy's name was Gingaku Satoshi Hagane and the girl's name is Gingana Aki Hagane. As they grew Ginga and Gin have the same eyes and skin, even their hair which reach until their necks and the color is red. But the king and queen decided to separate them to teach their formalities. The twins were filled with sorrow as they got separated.

"Ginga nii-sama!" Gin shouted.

"I promise Gin we will meet again, I promise" Ginga said.

Then Ginga left with his father to another country while Gin was left with her mother. As time passed Gin was taught the proper way of being a perfect princess. But her attitude changed that day, from being nice and sweet into a selfish queen.

Ginga studied and was taught the proper way of being a simple and formal prince. But his attitude was still the same, a calm and generous prince. As the twins reached eighteen both of their parents had already passed out which means that Gin was now ruling the country. As Ginga's carriage is still traveling, he is still in deep thought about her twin.

"Are you ready to meet Gin-sama?" His guard asked.

"I don't know. It's been twelve years since I last saw her" Ginga replied.

As they reached his castle, many maids and butlers bow down and greeted him with respect. Ginga just sat in a chair waiting for his sister to come. Then the large golden door opened and revealed her sister. She was wearing a sky blue dress, her hair was pinned, wearing white gloves and holding a fan.

'My sister grew up, she is so beautiful' Ginga thought.

Then Gin saw her older brother. His hair was tied up, he is wearing a simple blue prince outfit. She can't believe that she saw her older brother standing in front of her.

"Ginga nii-san!" Gin shouted as she tackled her brother in a hug. Of course Ginga was shocked but hugged her sister back.

"It's great to see you again Gin" Ginga said with a tear in his face.

"Please...don't leave me anymore" Gin pleaded while sobbing.

"Then I will make a vow"

"A vow?" Gin asked with a bit of confusion.

As they stood up Ginga kneeled down in a bowing position and spoke these words "You are the queen of this land and I, your humble servant is here for you. I will protect you from your enemies even if the world is your enemy. Even if I have to become evil I will do it for you"

Gin was shocked at his brother's words. She then let her hand near Ginga in which he kissed her hand. They spend time together in the castle. Drinking tea, telling stories or just walking around and talking to each other; then one day Gin asked his brother to go to a neighboring country to get some rare tea.

Ginga was now wearing a white polo with a brown vest with a white long scarf on his neck. As he was just walking around holding his notebook for sketching the wind suddenly blew his scarf away. Ginga was about to chase it but he saw a brunette caught his scarf, Ginga's heart was suddenly pumping so hard as he looked at the brown-haired girl. It was all love at first sight for him.

"I believe this is your scarf your highness" the girl said.

"Arigatou gozaimasu. What's your name fair maiden?" Ginga asked.

"Madoka Amano, I am also a princess you see. So what's your name?" Madoka asked

"Watashi wa Gingaku Satoshi Hagane but call me Ginga in short" Ginga replied.

"Madoka, there you are. I have been looking all over for you" a green haired boy said.

"Ah Kyouya meet Ginga, he is also a prince from another country" Madoka stated.

"Nice to meet you Ginga, I am Kyouya Tategami" Kyouya greeted.

Ginga stayed at their castle for three days. Always watching a certain brunette princess in her daily activities, until one day Ginga was about to leave but before that Madoka gave her a hug and a kiss on his cheek in which Ginga blushed.

"Come back and visit again Ginga"

" I promise"

As he reached back to his kingdom, Gin was starting to get suspicious in her brother's action. He was always spacing out looking at their cherry blossom tree. Then one night Ginga entered Gin's room but he saw that his sister was crying.

"Gin, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Ginga asked.

"Did you meet Kyouya Tategami?"

"Yes why?"

"He...he was my first love but he declined me and threw me away" Gin said while crying.

"I'm sorry"

"But I want some revenge against him! I will never forgive him! I want him to suffer!" Gin growled in anger.

"Then what is your wish my queen?" Ginga asked as he kneeled down and bowed.

"Kill her...KILL MADOKA AMANO!"

Ginga was shocked at what her sister said. She wanted him to kill his first love! At first he wanted to decline but he can't because he already made a vow. Ginga just stood up with cold dark eyes.

"As you wish my queen" Ginga said coldly.

After that he went back to Madoka's kingdom. He sent a letter to Madoka to meet him at the abandoned garden at night. Madoka went alone and saw Ginga just staring at her with dark cold eyes.

"G-Ginga are you alright?" Madoka asked.

"I-I'm sorry Madoka" That was all that Madoka heard.

Then Madoka saw Ginga holding a dagger. Before she could run, Ginga already make his move and stabbed Madoka in the heart.

'Why am I still crying? Why are my tears falling?' Ginga thought as he was trying to hide his tears.

"G-Ginga, why?" Madoka said weakly.

"All of these are orders from the queen... I'm sorry M-Madoka, I-I don't know what will I do if I let you die in her hands" Ginga said as tears start falling from his golden-brown eyes.

"I-I forgive you Ginga. Y-you love me do you?" Madoka asked.

"Y-yes"

"D-Daisuki Ginga, I-I am glad to die in my lover's hands. Sayonara G-Ginga" As Madoka's hand fell in Ginga's hands.

"Madoka *sniffs* forgive me." Ginga said sorrowfully.

It has been three days since Madoka's death. Gin was just celebrating with a cup of tea in her garden of blue roses. As Ginga came holding her food.

"Your snack my queen, blueberry cake" Ginga said

"I am glad that you are here with me Ginga" Gin said as she smile at her brother. In which Ginga returned it with a smile also.

But Kyouya was still looking for Madoka. It has been three days since she left and he doesn't know where she could be. But as he reached the abandoned garden, he saw Madoka dead! And her chest was filled with blood.

"Madoka! No! MADOKA!" Kyouya shouted with sorrow.

Ginga was just starring at the night sky, wondering if Madoka is happy. But deep inside him he was guilty. Then Ginga felt someone hugging him. Then he looked back and saw her sister hugging.

"Daisuki onii-sama"

"Daisuki Gin"

In Madoka's graveyard a soldier was standing there beside Kyouya. He was holding a pink rose as the wind flew it away.

"Ryuuga, prepare your armies. We will attack Gingana's Kingdom." Kyouya said with anger on his face

"As you wish Kyouya-sama" then he left

Ginga was just walking in the corridor carrying his clothes. As he walked he already heard Kyouya's army attacking all of the guards. Gin was just starring at the window and saw Kyouya and Ryuuga attacking her kingdom. Then she felt someone putting her a cloak.

"Ginga nii-sama, what's the meaning of this?" Gin asked but before he could answer he hugged first his sister.

"Wear my clothes and I will wear yours. Escape while you still can and I will stay here and pretend to be you"

"B-But"

"It's alright, we are twins right. They won't know the difference"

As they were done changing, Ginga removed his tie in his hair revealing his short hair that looked the same as Gin.

"Tie this in your hair Gin, now go and hide"

"B-But onii-sama"

"_ONE MORE MIGHTY PUSH MEN!"_

"_Go! Leave Gin!"_

As Gin ran away, Ginga went to the door wearing her sister's gown. In his appearance he now really looked like Gin. As Kyouya and his army entered they saw Gin (Ginga) standing there giving them a smile.

"Your reign is finished Gingana Hagane! Surrender now!" Kyouya hissed in anger.

Gin(Ginga) just gave them a smile. Then Kyouya's guards tied the Gin look alike's hands and carried her (him) to the people outside.

"WE HAVE THE DEMON QUEEN! WHAT SHALL WE DO TO HER!?" Ryuuga asked.

"KILL HER! KILL HER! TAKE OFF HER HEAD! TAKE OFF HER HEAD!" The people shouted.

"Very well, this demon's head will be off for one week so she has time to say her prayers" Kyouya said as he ordered his guards to lock Ginga up. Inside the cell he was just starring at the caged window as a cherry blossom petal fell into Ginga's hand. It was really his fault, he deserved to die in front of the people. Then a tear fell into Ginga's eyes but wipe them off with his ragged cloth. Then it was time for his death as Ginga was starring at the people's shout. As his neck was now inside the hole he saw his sister starring at him.

"Daisuki Onii-sama" Gin said as she gave her brother a smile.

Ginga also smiled and said these final words "Daisuki Gin, Sayonara"

Then the blade fell, everyone screamed in joy as the evil queen was gone. But Gin was crying as her brother sacrificed his life just to save her life. He really did fulfill his promise.

"_You are the queen of this land and I, your humble servant is here for you. I will protect you from your enemies even if the world is your enemy. Even if I have to become evil I will do it for you"_

Sometimes someone made a promise that could be the consequences. But you must also fulfill that promise even if it cause you your life.

**THE END**


End file.
